<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Klancemas Prompts by Anonamagal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855961">Klancemas Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonamagal/pseuds/Anonamagal'>Anonamagal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barista Lance (Voltron), Getting Together, Holding Hands, Ice Skating AU, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), Writer Keith (Voltron), coffee shop AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonamagal/pseuds/Anonamagal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Christmas season! Time for Christmas klance!<br/>First prompt - Coffee shop. Lance is a barista that owns a café, and he's in love with one of his regulars... it's Keith, he's the regular :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. coffee shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is prompt one (two days late - so totally on brand I suppose) for Klancemonthly's prompt list on twitter, my hope had been to do as many as I could, but then Shadowlands came out and well... the good news, I now have a level 60 char, bad news I didn't get as much writing and drawing done as I'd have liked, but I'm going to give it my best go (also still working on my other fics, I keep having to rewrite them which is why they're taking so long to do 😰</p><p>The included art is my own :) x </p><p>But anyway, I hope you enjoy this coffee shop au! It's a short and sweet one :) x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance sat at one of the tables, idly flipping through one of the gossip rags a customer had left behind, tapping his fingers, bored.</p><p>Shockingly, articles about which celebs were reportedly having affairs and how best to get your supermodel bod while also getting to enjoy a full Christmas dinner with zero guilt, weren’t really doing a lot to lift his boredom.</p><p>It was the beginning of December, and all throughout the day the café had been heaving with shopper’s dead on their feet and laden with bags and boxes, looking for to rest their aching feet and a little pick me up.</p><p>Lance should be thrilled that he could finally sit down after a day of running around and dredging up as much patience and enthusiasm he could in the face of irate and haggard customers. Normally he was a pro at handling difficult customers, but Christmas shoppers were a different breed entirely.</p><p>But Hunk’s blends were no joke, Lance took a certain kind of joy from watching the surprise on customer’s faces when they took their first sip, and by the time they were finished and heading out, it was always with a smile.</p><p>But if it continued to be this busy, he would have to summon reinforcements until Hunk got back from visiting his family, with his wife, Shay, and their brand-new baby girl.</p><p>The prospect of running the café singlehandedly without his co-captain had been daunting, Lance knew his way around a kitchen, but the true genius was Hunk. But though Hunk was the skills of the operation, Lance was the face, happy to man the front, and handle all the customer facing side of things.</p><p>Their great teamwork was one of the many reasons why their venture had worked out so well. And now the café they had started together, with tentative hopes, had thrived and was one of the best reviewed independent run businesses in the city.</p><p><em>‘From the warm inviting atmosphere and the friendly and welcoming staff to the great selection of pastries and blends, all created in house, no less! The little café, the Blue Laguna, was a true oasis in the bustling rush of the city and I’ll definitely be spreading the word!’ </em>One of the first reviews they’d ever received, Lance had memorised word for word (might have even had the review printed and tucked away in a scrapbook for posterity).   </p><p>There had been there ups and their downs but in time, the Blue Laguna, had made a name for itself and despite being surrounded by chain coffee shops, somehow, they had flourished.</p><p>He glanced up at the clock and a rush of giddy nervous excitement washed over him. It was almost that time. Lance pushed himself up and after washing his hands, he got about preparing a very specific order he’d had memorised from the first time <em>he’d</em> ordered this drink.</p><p>Who was <em>he?</em></p><p>Possibly the love of Lance’s life.</p><p>Or soulmate.</p><p>Hunk would call it a crush (“Lance, you can’t fall in love with someone you barely know”).</p><p>Lance would argue that he knew enough.</p><p>He knew his name was Keith.</p><p>And he also knew that he was beautiful. That he was a writer and that he was good (he knew this to be fact, he’d caught a glimpse of Keith’s online portfolio when he’d been working on his laptop and checked it out the moment he got home and had fallen in love with his words. Lance was no expert the literary field, but any novel that could have him staying up way past his bedtime at risk of eyes bags was a winner in his books). He also knew, from idle chit chat, that Keith had one brother and a dog, that was described as big as a bear, so there was that.</p><p>And of course, he knew exactly how Keith liked his drink.</p><p>Cinnamon mocha with soy milk and extra cinnamon and extra serving of dairy free whipped cream – because Keith was lactose intolerant (another thing that Lance knew about Keith, so there Hunk).</p><p>Lance made his way around the coffee machine with quick practised movements, enjoying the familiar fragrance of freshly ground beans as it wafted over him. He hummed lightly under his breath as he waited, pretending not to be listening for the tingle of the bell above the door.</p><p>Keith always came in at the same time, so it was easy to prepare himself, not that he was ever successful. His heart was always unprepared for the sight of Keith. He just had this air about him that made him seem unapproachable and completely out of his league, but Lance couldn’t help but want.</p><p>But then Keith would smile at him, just on this side of shy, and their gazes would catch and hold, and Lance, the hopeless romantic that he was, couldn’t help but feel it wasn’t all one-sided.</p><p>Every stolen glance he happen to catch, ever soft smile that played at the edge of Keith’s lips when Lance babbled on about something unimportant, even though Lance was cutting into his writing time, every time Keith lingered until almost closing, looking as if he had something to say, his eyes almost desperate before glancing away with a half-smile that was followed by a soft ‘see you tomorrow’.</p><p>He couldn’t be reading it all wrong, could he?</p><p>Lance had promised himself, like all the times before, that he would ask Keith out. He wouldn’t chicken out this time… maybe… oh who was he kidding, Keith probably only kept coming back for the delicious coffee and the mouth-watering treats, not for Lance.</p><p>What would he see in someone like Lance anyway? He’d need a Christmas miracle before Keith reciprocated his feelings.</p><p>He went about preparing Keith’s drink and got so lost in his niggling doubts that Lance forgot to keep an ear out for the door, which is the only reason he nearly jumped out of his skin in alarm when the loud tinkle tinkle of the bell over the door rang out, almost scalding his fingers on the hot water tap.</p><p>Heart in his throat, he spun on the spot and whatever suave greeting he had planned was thrown completely out into the stratosphere.</p><p>‘Hello!’ He yelled, his voice cracking hallway through the word in a way that hadn’t happened since his awkward teen years.</p><p>Keith stalled like a deer caught in the headlights, and gave Lance a funny look, which to Lance, roughly translated to something like ‘What the heck is this weirdo on?’</p><p>‘…Hi?’ He offered in exchange, with a little wave even. ‘You look… stressed, have I come at a bad time?’ Lance’s eyes widened.</p><p>‘No, no, no… of course not, it’s never a bad time when it’s—’ Lance cut himself off before he could finish wat he had been about to say, he took a step back and deep breath before he did something stupid like confess his undying love for Keith. He forced himself to relax, despite his racing heart, and slipped on a more relaxed countenance. ‘It’s been a busy day.’ He said instead.</p><p>Keith shifted on his feet.</p><p>‘Did you want to close early, I could leave.’</p><p>‘No please, you’re already here and I’ve already started preparing your drink, so… stay.’ He started off strong, before trailing off nervously, peeking over at Keith from under his lashes, encouraged by the tint of pink on Keith’s cheeks. ‘If you want.’ He added quietly.</p><p>‘I’d like to.’ Keith says with an impossibly soft expression. How could Lance be reading this wrong?</p><p>Keith hadn’t always been so open with his expression, at the beginning Lance fully believed the guy hated him. He barely spared Lance a passing glance the first time he came in, just ordered his specific drink, grunted out a thank you as if it were an afterthought and sequestered himself into the corner table by the window.</p><p>And truthfully Lance hadn’t liked him much at first either, there weren’t many people Lance couldn’t get along with, but Keith took unapproachable to a whole new level.</p><p>It wasn’t clear on when things had changed for Lance, it could be the first time he read Keith’s work and found himself spellbound by the way he weaved his words to create something magical, or the way Keith’s closed off expression opened up when he turned up one evening to find a drink already waiting for him, and for what felt like the first time he actually looked at Lance, adorably startled and flustered.</p><p>He thought that might have been a turning point for Keith as well because after that day Keith started meeting his gaze, in short bursts at first, as if he were nervous and unused to it, but it was better then the aloof indifference of before. And when Keith laughed at one of his lame jokes for the first time, Lance fell, and fell hard.</p><p>Engaging became easier once Lance learnt that Keith wasn’t actually rude or aloof, just a man of few words – well few spoken words he was man of wonders when it came to the written word – and a focus that was enviable, it helped that Keith had explicitly stated that he didn’t mind Lance’s idle chatter, that he liked to listen to him talk…</p><p>Which was nice since people usually thought he talked too much.</p><p>He wasn’t reading this wrong, was he? He was overthinking it and doubting himself, as he was prone to doing, but it had been a year of chickening out and enough was enough.</p><p>The worst Keith could do was turn him down… no big deal… like Hunk said, it was just a crush… and he got turned down all the time, by now he should be used to it… He had picking up the pieces of his shattered heart and mending it back together with topped chocolate caramel cookie dough Ben and Jerry’s ice cream down to an art.</p><p>But for some reason, this felt… different.</p><p>Keith shuffled over to his table, dropping his bag on the floor next to the table leg and shrugging the coat off of his shoulders to hook it on the back of his chair, and good god, he was wearing a tight black turtle neck top that stretched nicely over his well-defined back… He then methodically unwound his long purple scarf, which had have been wound around his neck several times, it was so long, and letting it pool at the edge of the table before taking a seat.</p><p>It took Lance a moment to realise that he’d watched the whole thing like a creep before quickly turning back to the coffee he’d been halfway through making before Keith could catch him drooling like an idiot.</p><p>Reign it in Lance, your thirst is showing.</p><p>He went through the motions of preparing the mocha; espresso, chocolate, cinnamon syrup, plus extra, stir, steamed milk, a perfect swirl of whipped cream, a sprinkle of chocolate powder, and a cinnamon stick for presentation (though Keith liked to use it to scoop up his whipped cream before using it to stir his coffee).</p><p>When he turned around to bring the coffee to Keith, he found Keith watching him. His silver eyes widened and he quickly went back to reading the book that was laid out before him – well leafed through with pages littered with neon page markers – with a light dusting of pink on his pale cheeks.</p><p>With a secret smile of his own and feeling quite emboldened, Lance carried the coffee over with a nervous excited energy thrumming in his veins.</p><p>‘Your coffee is served, sir.’ Lance announced with flair, Keith leant back to smile up at Lance with an arched brow.</p><p>‘Very prompt service as always.’ Keith teased.</p><p>‘Only the best for my favourite customer.’ Lance returned, feeling braver by the second, especially when it coaxed that pretty blush back and the slight widening of Keith’s eyes.</p><p>‘I’m… your favourite customer?’ He asked shyly, fiddling with the corner of his book as he peered up at Lance from under his bangs, a pleased smile tugging at the corner of his lips.</p><p>He did his best to ignore the heat crawling up the back of his neck, willing it away from his face.</p><p>‘Isn’t it obvious…’ Lance muttered embarrassed, the closest to a confession he’d ever managed.</p><p>‘Because I’m a loyal customer?’ Keith asked, glancing away. With a frown, Lance placed the coffee down with a quiet thud and slipped into the seat opposite Keith, determination guiding him because screw it, in for a penny in for a pound.</p><p>‘No. Don’t get me wrong, I very much appreciate your patronage, but not because you’re my customer.’ He took a deep breath, keeping his gaze locked on Keith widening eyes. ‘You are my favourite because – and I really hope this isn’t coming out of the left field and I’ve just been misreading everything – but I really, <em>really,</em> like you Keith.’ There. It was done. Easy. And Keith was staring, mouth parted in surprise, eyes so wide it had to hurt, face turning redder by the second.</p><p>And he wasn’t saying anything.</p><p>Oh God, abort, retreat. He’d been wrong. Stupid! He was ready to leap to his feet and apologise before running away to hide behind his counter, when Keith suddenly slapped his hands to his face, covering his red cheeks and ducked his head down, pressing his forehead against his book.</p><p>Confused, Lance hovered awkwardly between running away or checking he hadn’t broken Keith, when Keith spoke.</p><p>‘How can you say it so easily like that?’</p><p>Lance laughed nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck feeling jittery with nerves and unsure what to do with his hands.</p><p>‘Honestly, I feel like I’m dying right now.’ He admitted with a anxious laugh, Keith’s shoulder shook as he laughed with Lance.</p><p>‘I’ve been a mess just thinking about it… thinking about you,’ Keith said, his voice so low Lance had to lean in to listen, his still had his face tucked up against his book. But something like hope quickly washed away the fear of rejection and he held his breath while Keith found his words. ‘Sometimes you’re all I can think about and for months I’ve wanted to say something, anything, but I was never sure if you felt the same or if I was reading too much into it. was I just another customer to you and you were being nice because you had to be, and was I imagining it all?’ He looked up finally, face still red, which was fine because Lance was probably blushing just as much, lips wobbling as he tried to fight the huge grin that was trying to break free.</p><p>‘But I wasn’t imagining it.’ He stated and Lance shook his head slowly, the smile he’d been fighting back slowly breaking free.</p><p>‘No… you weren’t.’</p><p>‘Oh.’ Keith breathed out, stunned for a moment before that smile that had won Lance’s heart made its appearance. ‘Good, that’s good.’ He said, as if he was still trying to wrap his head around what was happening right now.</p><p>‘So… I like you,’ Lance reaffirmed, ‘a lot, do you…?’ Lance trailed off, feeling nervous and excited in equal measures.  </p><p>‘I do… too, like you that is, I really do.’ Keith floundered, face flushed again, but looking so soft and eye alight with happiness that mirrored Lance’s. They shared a nervous kind of laugh, but it was the nice kind of nervous, the kind that was born from the beginnings of something great. They stared at each other from across the table, stupid smiles on both their faces, barely keeping themselves together when all Lance wanted to do was find a pillow and regress into his fifteen year old self and scream into it.</p><p>‘Can I buy you a…’ Keith blurted before trailing off sheepishly. ‘…coffee.’ And then winced when Lance arched a brow in amusement. ‘Ugh, wait let me think of something better.’ Lance laughed, getting up.</p><p>‘It’s fine dude, Hunk’s blends are the best in the city, if you’re going to buy me a coffee, you couldn’t have picked a better place.’</p><p>‘But you’d have to make it yourself.’</p><p>‘Are you offering to make me one?’ Lance teased, but he had a feeling Keith had taken him seriously when his eyes widened.</p><p>‘I could if you wanted me to.’ Oh heavens, this boy. ‘Though you’d have to teach me.’ He added, eyeing the coffee machine apprehensively. He thought about it for a moment before deciding, screw it, what was the harm.</p><p>‘It’s not as menacing as it looks.’ Lance assured, before reaching across the table to flip the open sign on the window to closed and heading over to lock the door. ‘Come over and I’ll introduce you.’ He coaxed.</p><p>It was fun. Teaching Keith to make coffee. Keith, who was adorably intent on making Lance the perfect latte, with the end of his tongue peeking out as he diligently followed Lance’s instructions, oblivious to Lance’s struggle as he tried to remain cool whilst standing so close to his crush that they were touching shoulders, the fact that his crush was reciprocated made his struggle so much worse.</p><p>But if Keith’s furtive glances and the way he subtly moved closer was anything to go by, he wasn’t the only one struggling.</p><p>‘So, how is it.’ Keith asked as Lance took his first sip. He swished it over his tongue and hummed thoughtfully; the beans had been slightly over roasted and there was more vanilla syrup then Lance would have liked giving him a slight bitter aftertaste, but this was a coffee made especially for him by his… boyfriend? And for that alone, it was the best damn coffee he’d ever had.</p><p>He leant back against the counter and smiled at Keith over the lip of his mug.</p><p>‘We’ll make a barista out of you yet.’ He said, bringing his mug down to cradle it to his chest. ‘Thank you, Keith, it’s nice to have coffee made for me for a change, Hunk refuses, says I don’t need the extra caffeine, whatever that means.’ Lance muttered the last part under his breath, pouting slightly. Keith laughed, hand over his mouth and Lance kicked out gently to know their feet together. ‘What?’</p><p>‘Nothing, I’m just…happy.’ He smiled shyly and Lance’s breath caught, without looking away from Keith he set his cup down on the counter behind him. ‘And nervous, and I have so many other feelings I can’t even name right now but to put it simply, I’m happy.’ How was he supposed to hold back now? Crush? What crush? Lance only knew love. How had this guy wormed his way right to centre of his heart without him noticing?</p><p>‘Keith…?’ ‘Hmm?’ ‘Can I… and please feel free to say no, if it’s too soon… but can I please kiss you?’ Keith was already nodding eagerly, reaching out to grab Lance by the strap of his apron and pull him closer. Not that Lance needed any help as he pushed into Keith’s space with an ardent rush and met him in the middle.</p><p>It was chaste as far as kisses went, lips moving softly, tentatively, eyes fluttering closed, his heart racing fervently in his chest as the coursing adrenaline brought about by the rush of endorphins made his breath stutter.</p><p>Keith tucked himself closer, sliding his hands up to rest them both on Lance’s chest. Lance’s fingers trailed up Keith’s arms before slowly dipping to rest them lightly on Keith’s hips.</p><p>He could stay like this forever, kissing softly under the gentle glow of the Christmas lights that he’d spent an entire evening setting up in preparation for the first of December, surrounded by the comforting smell of freshly ground coffee, and the heady spicy taste of cinnamon on his lips.  </p><p>          </p><p>            </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. day 3 - Ice Skating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance misunderstands why the new skater in the rink keeps looking at him and messes things up, can he fix it or has he missed his chance?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 3 of the monthlyklance twitter prompts, two days late again (because Adhd brain and that means time is meaningless to me 😅) Anyways, please enjoy some minor misunderstandings featuring one clueless boy and one smitten one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, it was on.</p>
<p>Lance narrowed his eyes when they locked with the Mullet’s from across the public ice rink again. It was a challenge, it had to be, what other reason would the dude have for looking at him so often and then upping his skate game.</p>
<p>He was good too, not even a wobble when Lance had first seen him step onto the ice, unlike the other guy that had followed him in with the poof of white hair and the gnarly scar that stretched across his nose, who had immediately almost lost his footing before reaching out to the barrier to stop himself from wiping out.</p>
<p>But Lance was good too, better even, he would argue, since he had been coming to skate rink every Christmas since he was a kid.</p>
<p>And he would not be outdone by a newcomer. He picked up some speed, easily passing by the light spattering of people who had dared move away from the barrier as they got the hang of skating on ice.</p>
<p>His gaze trailed to the guy again, eyes lingering on his face as the other teased the buff dude that skated like a baby deer standing up for the first time. Lance’s gaze lingered on the way those pink lips quirked up at the corner and how amusement made his eyes sparkle.</p>
<p>And then those eyes were turning to meet his and Lance quickly looked away, face feeling suddenly quite hot. Why was he so embarrassed? He was just checking out the competition, so what if he just happened to notice how nice the guys smile was or how soft he looked wrapped up in red knitted scarf, or how cute it was that his hair was sticking up because of the way he wore his hat… anyway, yeah, rival.</p>
<p>Lance wondered if the wobbly deer leg guy was the mullet’s boyfriend?</p>
<p>Not that that mattered or anything.</p>
<p>Just curious.</p>
<p>He circled the rink a few times before slowing down near Pidge and Hunk who were travelling at a more leisurely pace. He did a quick half turn so that he was now skating backwards and started circling his friends.</p>
<p>‘Come on Hunk,’ Lance goaded. ‘You can go faster then that.’ Hunk threw him an exasperated look.</p>
<p>‘I’m not falling for that again, do you remember what happened last – will you stop circling, you’re making me feel uneasy – year, I tried to keep up with you and ended up bruising my butt.’ Lance remembered, it was a spectacular wipe, Hunk went down, took half the skaters with him as he slid across the ice uncontrollably. Lance chuckled at the memory. ‘Don’t laugh, I was so embarrassed, I nearly crushed a little girl and that old guy had to be carried away on a stretcher…’ Hunk shuddered. ‘And I couldn’t sit down properly for a week.’   </p>
<p>‘I’m sure everyone’s forgotten about that –’</p>
<p>‘Except the guy Hunk paralyzed.’ Pidge threw in her two cents.</p>
<p>‘Yes, thank you Pidge.’ Hunk muttered through a pout.</p>
<p>‘Hunk didn’t paralyze him; you went to visit him after at the hospital and he totally accepted your apology.’ Lance argued, and then more thoughtfully added, ‘But then again, I think by the end of your apology you had the guy feeling bad about getting caught in you path of destruction.’</p>
<p>‘A crying Hunk, is a powerful Hunk.’ Pidge said seriously.</p>
<p>‘Any way, the guy made a full recovery.’</p>
<p>‘Nope, sorry Lance, I like this speed better, slow and steady is perfect, slow and steady is safe.’</p>
<p>‘You can hold my hand.’ Lance offered, holding up his hand in invitation, he wiggled his fingers.</p>
<p>‘No offence dude, you’re a twig, I go down, you come with me… and can you please skate forwards, you’re making me nerv—’ Hunk eyes went wide ‘– Lance! Watch out!’ Lance turned, heart in his throat and collided face first into another body. His momentum was all off from his aborted turn, so he and the other skater went down with all the grace of a sack of bricks.</p>
<p>Lance landed on top, protected somewhat by the body under him, but his unintentional cushion let out a pained ‘oof!’ on impact.</p>
<p>He was going to have one heck of a bruise after this.  </p>
<p>The momentum carried them across the ice, Lance draped across the other person, face buried in a very soft – and very red – scarf. The skidded to a stop a little way off from their starting point, without further casualty (fortunately it was a quiet day today).</p>
<p>It was definitely not the time to notice how nice this guy’s scarf smelt. Like warmth, like if warmth had a scent, this was what Lance would describe it as.</p>
<p>There was an uncomfortable groan from underneath him. Definitely not the time to analyse a random person’s smell (because that was a little weird… right?) In a scramble of limbs Lance managed to get onto his knees without too much slipping but now he was hovering over… oh crud, it was this guy.</p>
<p>Was it also a bad time to notice just how much more pleasing to the eyes this guy was up close? For example, how silver his eyes were, how soft his hair looked, curling around his strong jawline, how heavily his brows sat over his eyes… because he was frowning super hard at Lance and Lance was staring like an idiot.</p>
<p>Ok. He’d only just noticed how close their faces were and with a startled yelp, Lance threw himself backwards. Except he was on ice, so his legs skidded, and he ended up landing on his backside. The other guy snorted at him and Lance flushed with indignation.</p>
<p>‘Why didn’t you swerve around me, you must have seen me coming!’ Lance shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the infuriatingly handsome stranger. The amusement dropped from his face so fast Lance wasn’t sure he hadn’t imagined it in the first place, and instead was confronted with an affronted glare.</p>
<p>‘Why didn’t I--! Are you an idiot? You were the one that was skating backwards?!’ The guy threw back.</p>
<p>‘I was talking to my friends and I’ve never had an accident before!’ Lance argued, throwing his arms out challengingly. ‘You were skating forwards and still managed to bump into me.’ He pointed out, smugly.</p>
<p>The guy opened his mouth to argue back but then closed it with a heavy pout, and glanced away, his cheeks going pink.</p>
<p>‘I… was distracted.’ He admitted, with a small grimace.</p>
<p>‘Looking at his—’</p>
<p>‘Shut up Shiro!’ The guy snapped quickly, interrupted whatever buff Bambi was about to say. He looked a lot more confident and intimidating when he was no longer trying to move on the blades, but Shiro didn’t seem to take offence at the harsh interruption and instead chuckled fondly.</p>
<p>‘Come on Keith,’ Shiro said. ‘how about we act like adults and apologise, it was just an accident after all.’</p>
<p>Incensed, the guy, Keith, pointed at Lance. ‘He started it!’</p>
<p>‘Me!’ Lance squawked. ‘You’re the one that’s been challenging me since getting here.’</p>
<p>‘Literally when?’</p>
<p>‘Lance…’ Hunk warned.</p>
<p>‘You kept looking at me! And then you’d do some something cool or whatever whenever I looked just to show off, so of course I had to defend my honour. You are my rival!’ He announced.</p>
<p>A tick of silence fell over them all and Lance got the distinct impression that he was being judged.</p>
<p>‘You’re rival?’ Keith said, under his breath with a hint of incredulousness, his bangs covering his eyes. For some reason, the tense silence was making Lance nervous, like he’d made some kind of mistake.</p>
<p>‘Y-yeah.’ He said, a little less confident now.</p>
<p>And then Keith looked up at him abruptly, expression sharp and… hurt? What…</p>
<p>‘You are the biggest idiot I have ever met.’ And then he got his feet, smoothly (of course) and started skating away.</p>
<p>‘Um…’ Shiro said awkwardly, before shrugging at them with an apologetic smile and wobbled his way after Keith.</p>
<p>‘Well he was a dick.’ Lance said, after getting to his feet, feeling unsettled. His belly was roiling with – what was that thing? – right, guilt. He felt guilty.</p>
<p>‘Was he wrong though?’ Pidge drawled, looking very unimpressed with him.</p>
<p>‘I—’</p>
<p>‘Come on knucklehead, you can work this out, he kept looking at you, was showing off every time you happened to look over, was blushing like mad when you were not so subtly sniffing his neck—’</p>
<p>‘I was not!’</p>
<p>‘--and looked really hurt by your accusations.’ Lance looked down at the floor. He had, hadn’t he? He hadn’t imagined it then. But Lance was a stranger to him, why did his opinion of Keith matter so much?</p>
<p>‘I don’t get what you’re trying to say.’ Lance said slowly, and Pidge just rolled their eyes.</p>
<p>‘On brand,’ They muttered. ‘Never mind, I think you missed your chance so can we please go home, Hunk promised he was going to make me some peanut butter cookies and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it this whole time.’ And then they turned and started skating towards the edge of the rink.</p>
<p>Hunk Looked back at Lance and sighed, taking pity on him, because Hunk was kind like that, he dropped an arm across Lance’s shoulder and started pulling him after Pidge.</p>
<p>‘I’ll make you some triple chocolate cookies, that always cheers you up.’ Lance frowned.</p>
<p>‘Why would I need cheering up?’ Lance asked, confused.</p>
<p>‘You’ll figure it out.’ Was all Hunk offered in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance was in a daze for the rest of the day, going over the whole thing again and again. Pidge had given him a riddle, but the thing was, Lance was really bad at solving riddles. So, he instead just tortured himself with the memory of the hurt in Keith’s eyes, the guilt building like a balloon in his chest.</p>
<p>He analysed every look that had passed between them and every detail that Lance had catalogued from a distance, and then up close, The inky black hair that was stark against his pale skin, the cute upturn of his nose, the cupid’s bow lips that looked so inviting…</p>
<p>Lance’s eyes shot open in realisation. He was surrounded by darkness, and given that it was three in the morning, that wasn’t much of a surprise, his realisation on the other hand, was a surprise.</p>
<p>Lance was an idiot.</p>
<p>He climbed out of bed and tiptoed over to Hunk’s room, He slipped in and crawled on to the bed to settled his legs on either side of Hunk, hovering over him.</p>
<p>‘Hunk.’ He whispered urgently. ‘Hunk.’ He said a little louder. Hunk stirred, peeked an eye open and when he saw Lance hanging over him, he sighed, letting his eyes fall closed again.</p>
<p>‘What’s up Lance.’ He asked tiredly.</p>
<p>‘Keith was watching me because he thought I was cute, right?’ Hunk opened both his eyes this time to squint at Lance.</p>
<p>‘Good job. I give you a B+ for figuring it out within the week, but I deducted points for how you handled the situation and the fact that you woke me up at…’ Hunk glanced at the electric alarm clock that read 3:23 in bright green letters. ‘… at three twenty-three in the morning to tell me.’</p>
<p>‘Hunk, this is a huge deal, a cute boy thought I was cute and now he hates me because I’m an idiot.’</p>
<p>‘You’re not an idiot, Lance.’ Hunk sighed. ‘You’re just a bit oblivious sometimes when it comes to people liking you.’</p>
<p>‘I’m so used to striking out.’ Lance admitted.</p>
<p>‘Well all those people are missing out.’</p>
<p>‘I feel like I’ve missed out on something… with Keith.’</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry buddy.’</p>
<p>Lance flopped off of Hunk and onto the bed next to him and Hunk lifted an arm in invitation. Lance lunged in and snuggled up against Hunk’s side letting the big guy wrap him up in a warm and comforting hug.</p>
<p>As he drifted of, the beginnings of a plan began to form in his mind.</p>
<p>He dreamed of twinkling silver eyes and a wicked grin that twisted his tummy in knots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day he headed back to the rink as soon as it opened, at this time of day the place was usually empty. Today was no different.</p>
<p>He had a plan… sort of a plan… not really a plan, since all it entailed was hanging around the rink all day and hoping that Keith showed up; a guy couldn’t be that good at skating and not frequent an available ice rink regularly.</p>
<p>Unless he was worried about bumping into Lance again.</p>
<p>That would suck. And not because Lance had blown his chance before he’d even realised he had one, but because he at least had to apologise.</p>
<p>For now, while he waited, he strapped on his rented skates and headed out onto the ice.</p>
<p>His remembered his first time out on the ice, tucked between his parents as they glided across the ice with him in tow. Back then it had felt like he was flying, going so fast he could feel the wind in his face, gliding so smoothly he could believe he wasn’t even touching the ground.</p>
<p>It still felt like flying, but now he didn’t need to hold anyone’s hands to move the way he had with his parents.</p>
<p>He kicked off, picking up speed as he circled the rink, and then he closed his eyes and let himself glide. He came here so often he had the size of the rink memorised, moving easily around the edge without running into the barriers.</p>
<p>He looped, deviating from the circles to create figures of eight into the ice with his blades, doing crossovers to pick up speed and create new patterns with his feet, doing small turns and little hops. He was no expert skater, by any stretch of the imagination but he had been practicing and was gaining some knew confidence.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and his gaze drifted along the barriers lip as he moved, passing over the lone figure leaning on it, watching him skate in silence with intense silver eyes.</p>
<p>Lance came to an abrupt stop, pushing his foot out to scrape the edge of his blade across the ice, sending a spray of ice flying across the surface. He looked behind himself frantically, hoping he hadn’t just imagined it, but nope, there he was, Keith, looking suddenly quite unsure and ready to flee.</p>
<p>‘Wait!’ Lance called out desperately, a hand reaching out. ‘Don’t leave, I need to talk to you.’ He pushed towards Keith, not stopping until he was hitting the side of the barrier that separated them, his shoes hitting it with a loud bang that echoed around the hall.</p>
<p>Keith had stepped away from the barrier but he hadn’t left, though he was eyeing Lance warily, and Lance was sure that if he said the wrong thing now, Keith would be out there in no time at all.</p>
<p>So, no pressure Lance.</p>
<p>He swallowed, his throat having gone bone dry.</p>
<p>‘You were right.’ Lance said, after the silence stretched on too long.</p>
<p>‘About what?’ Keith asked, still wary.</p>
<p>‘I am one hundred percent an idiot.’</p>
<p>Keith glanced away, sucking his lower lip in to nibble on it, Lance, weak as he was, watched the action like a hawk.</p>
<p>‘Maybe…’ Keith started, and Lance startled and lifted his gaze away from Keith’s mouth before Keith could catch him staring. ‘…I was a bit harsh calling you an idiot.’ Keith said.</p>
<p>‘No, I was acting like an idiot, I’m big enough to admit it. And on that note, I wanted to apologise, one for knocking you down and then trying to shift the blame and secondly, for misunderstanding.’</p>
<p>‘Misunderstanding?’</p>
<p>It suddenly occurred to Lance that he could be wrong, and Keith didn’t actually think he was cute. Oh no, what if he was wrong?</p>
<p>‘My friends were under the impression that you… might… have… liked me…’ He said stiltedly and Keith’s entire face went red, which was an interesting reaction. ‘Of course, after the way I acted yesterday, I wouldn’t be surprised if you no longer did but I thought it was worth mentioning… that I think you’re cute.’ Lance rushed out, his own face heating up. ‘Obviously, don’t feel obligated to say yes, I’m a big boy, I can’t take rejection like a pro, but if you’d be willing to give me a second chance, I can prove I’m actually an alright kind of guy.’</p>
<p>Keith gaped at him, eyes wide and face flushed. Oh no the nervous babble was coming.</p>
<p>‘Or I could have entirely misread the situation again and you were never interested in the first place, in which case feel free to ignore everything I just said, and I can show myself out because I’m ready to yeet myself into sun to escape this embarrassing situation.’</p>
<p>‘You didn’t misread it.’ Keith blurted out, flustered. ‘This time.’ He added with a wry grin. ‘Shiro, my brother,’ phew one question answered, Lance thought, ‘has informed me that my face can be hard to read sometimes, resting bitch face, he called it. I was trying to not be obvious, but I guess I tried too hard.’</p>
<p>‘It probably didn’t help that you got a crush on the most clueless guy ever, I’m not used to people liking me first, so it didn’t even occur to me that you were interested.’</p>
<p>‘I find that hard to believe,’ Keith said, glancing up at Lance from under his lashes (were they always so long?) ‘You’re infuriatingly pretty.’</p>
<p>‘Pretty?’ No one had ever called him that before. ‘Wow, did you knock your head when you hit the floor yesterday.’ He laughed lightly, running his hands over his hot cheeks.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t hit my head. I do think you’re pretty. Your face, it’s… so expressive. When you’re talking, when your skating, when you smile. You were so bright, I found it hard to look away.’ Keith pulled up his scarf to hide his face, clearly embarrassed by what he was saying.</p>
<p>‘Dude…’ Lance whispered, touched. ‘Well, if I’m pretty, then you’re fricking ethereal, like one of those people you see in a magazine that seem too good to be true, and definitely way out of my league.’ He finished with a little self-deprecating laugh.</p>
<p>Keith frowned, watching Lance with an uncomfortable amount of intensity that had Lance squirming a little nervously.   </p>
<p>‘Yes.’ Keith said suddenly.</p>
<p>‘Huh?’</p>
<p>‘I’d like to get to know you better, though I already like the guy I’m seeing right now…’ Keith peered at him with an arched brow. ‘A lot better than the one I met yesterday.’ That pulled a laugh out of Lance.</p>
<p>‘That’s fair.’ He accepted. ‘I was a bit of an ass.’</p>
<p>‘Hmm.’ Keith hummed in agreement.</p>
<p>‘Do you… would you like to skate with me?’ Lance offered. ‘I promise I won’t knock you down this time.’ He added with a teasing lilt to his voice and then, because he couldn’t help himself, he said, ‘unless you ask nicely.’ And then he winked.</p>
<p>Sometimes, Lance really hated himself.</p>
<p>But Keith snorted, side-eyeing Lance as he started turning towards the rental counter, with a twinkle in his eyes, he said, ‘We’ll see.’</p>
<p>Lance nearly passed out from quickly the blood rushed to his head.</p>
<p>Like last time, there was barely a wobble when Keith stepped onto the ice, gliding along easily to meet Lance. And side by side they circled the rink at a leisurely pace, stealing glances at each other and smiling bashfully when they were caught and eventually, when he’d finally gathered some courage, Lance reached across the space between them and slipped his fingers into Keith’s hand.</p>
<p>Keith didn’t even seem a little bit surprised by the gesture, the moment Lance fingers made contact, as if he’d been waiting exactly for this to happen, Keith’s hand was shifting to link their fingers, pressing their palms together.</p>
<p>Lance’s cheeks were hurting from how wide he was smiling.</p>
<p>It had been a long time since Lance had needed to hold anyone’s hand to fly, but turns out, he might have found another way to fly, off the ice.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! 😘</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! :) x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>